The Master of Gravity
by Theonewhocontrolslife
Summary: Naruto is living another day of his hell, being attacked, however he leads them to where no can see... sorry I suck at summaries. Anyway pairings haven't been decided, you guys can pick and I'll consider it. This idea is originally mine.
1. Where nobody can see

The Master of Gravity

**A/N**: Hi Guys! I was bored and I decided to write a story…Yep this is my 1st one…I take anything, even flames (If someone would want to explain how to use this new thng, it would be much appreciated)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would shove in my friend's face

* * *

Naruto pretended that he was scared as he ran away from the mob that wanted his blood. He wore blue pants and black shirt. He had a small katana attached to his waist. He decided to end this quickly as he came by an alley.

"Ha ya little basterd, we finally got you, The goddamn Hokage or the ANBU aren't here protect you!"

They were closing in on him when he dropped his façade. "We're finally someplace where nobody can see." "What can a five year do against full-fledged shinobi!" The villagers sneered at him, but in their hearts they were frightened to death, when they stared into his piercing ice-cold eyes.

Naruto decided that these trash weren't wroth his time. "Hmmm…We'll see which of you of to heaven or hell, shall we?"

One of the shinobi screamed, "Let's kill the demon bitch!"

They let out cries as they charged at him. He only smiled diabolically as he drew his katana.

Naruto then with pivoted against one wall and jumped to the middle of the mob already decapitating two heads in the process.

He quickly plunged his katana into the man's sternum and quickly sliced up a man into million pieces, so small you couldn't tell if someone was there. He dodged a kick to the face and a punch to the gut. He stabbed another man in the groin. He quickly made a series of back-flips, performing 30 hand seals. He finished the seals with a handclasp when he completed the last flip.

"Ninpo Gravity Exorction jutsu"

He slowly extended and closed his palm.

The higher class shinobi laughed as they drew kunais with explosive tags, "For a five year old demon, you've got spunk but this is the end…"

"You should look at your joke of a shinobi comrades they don't seem too well…"

They looked behind and saw their fellow shinobi with their chests open and their guts sprawled all over the floor. "You basterd! What have done!"

Naruto laughed and mockingly berated them, "You dumbasses call yourselves Chūnin and Jonin! When I was massacring your pathetic comrades I sent a Kage Bushin into the air and released some of chakra-infused senbons into your systems. From that moment, you were all finished. Your brain would seem to be working properly but in reality, I control all your organs and your cells. So far, I have programmed your comrades' heart to explode out of a rapid heart rate. With the destruction and elongation of the heart, the tissue of the chest begins to expands and deteriorate."

"No, that doesn't make any sense, you demon, but Kage Bushin makes a 'poof' sound. How could we not hear it?!" Naruto grinned when wider "I made you pathetic pieces of shit not hear it because I control gravity! I made the air around your ears very heavy for a spilt second so you couldn't hear it, I also made all your movements very sluggish so you couldn't keep up with a five year old, Hahahahha!"

The shinobi gritted their teeth in anger to be outwitted by a five-year old.

"Now its your turn!!!! Die!!!"

"No! Plea-"

He closed his palm and watched their insides explode out of the corpses. He cleaned his katana, placed his façade on and stepped out of the alley to live another day of hell.


	2. At the Academy

Hi Guys!! This is Theonewhocontrolslife. Well I'm on the second chapter. Naruto, I have to say is a powerful prodigy while only being five however there is a reason for it, I'll get to them in the later chapters. This chapter will be much more mellow compared to the other chapter since, I guess, it describes the background a bit more

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would be driving a Ferrari

* * *

At the Academy

After finishing off the meager ninja and stealing their money, Naruto shunshined to the training field on the outskirts of town. He collapsed out of charka exhaustion.

'_Damn, I used up too much chakra on them… I haven't felt this exhausted since Master Wu's exercises…_'

After a mere hour, Naruto's chakra reserves were replenished. '_Ahhh, I guess tomorrow I start at the Academy…'_ He noticed that his pants and shirt was ripped to an extent that he couldn't wear it. '_Now I have to get new ninja outfit'_

As he walked to ninja attire shop, he was looked down upon with hatred and scorn by the villagers. In return, Naruto gave them the finger. When he arrived there, he noticed a ridiculous orange jumpsuit. '_Hmmm…If I pick something ridiculous like this, people will underestimate me._'

He took the jumpsuit to the counter and got ready to pay for it. The woman at the counter noticed him and gave him the fiercest she could muster. Naruto tired his best not snicker in amusement.

When he was paying for it, he noticed that she was charging exorbitant prices. Naruto stealthily came behind the women, unsheathed his katana to the women's back, and whispered, "You should stick to your duty. If you don't, you never know when it is going to bite you back in ass."

She only nodded her head in obvious fear. Naruto made the transaction and settled at going to Ichirakus for dinner. A kind man, Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame, run the small shop with all humbleness. They were one of the few kind people that acknowledged him with respect. He conversed them and gave them a genuine smile. He went back to his defunct apartment and rested on his wasteful bed.

Today he would be initiated into the ninja Academy. He latched his katana onto his back to give an intimating look. He shunshined to entrance of the Academy. He caught the attention of many adults looking at him with alarm and disgust. "What the fuck is that demon kid doing here?" He gave a demonic grin to them that said 'I'll make you disappear if you talk about me'. He entered the room he was assigned to. He quickly made an assessment of his peers. 'Only a fifth of them have potential.' He realized. Uchiha Sasuke was current the rookie of the year, an asshole, but he came from the Uchiha clan. But Naruto knew that he was no match for the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi. Naruto was intrigued how one man, though being a prodigy, massacred the Uchiha Clan.

Iruka and Mizuki were the pathetic teachers of the pitifully class. He took a seat next to Sasuke, attracting the anger of many fan girls. "Naruto-baka, get away from Sasuke-kun! He doesn't need to be around trash like you!" Naruto couldn't have given less of a damn; however, he wanted to prove to these bitches to mind their business. He asked the leaders of the fan girls, being a pink-haired girl and a blonde, to come outside of the classroom for a second. "What do you want, demon?"

"Ahhhh, so you know those dick-less bastards trying to kill me." Naruto unsheathed his katana and held it at their throats. "I really think it would be very beneficial for you to mind your business, right?"

They meekly nodded in obvious fear.

"By the way, what are your names?"

"H-H-Haruno Sakura and-"

"Y- Y- Y- Y-Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto walked back into the classroom and took his seat next to Sasuke, followed by a stricken Sakura and Ino. The lesson then commenced and in six hours they were dismissed. Naruto made an analysis on the usefulness of the Academy. He thought that it was informative but ineffectual.

The next day…

Naruto decided that the best way to figure out everybody else's strength was to converse with them and make so-called 'friends' with them. He first went over by a big fat boy and a boy whose hair was shaped like a pineapple.

"Hi my name is Naruto, what is yours?"

"Troublesome…The name's Nara Shikamaru and this is my best friend, Akimichi Choji"

'A Nara, known to be execssively lethargic but incredibly intelligent and an Akimichi, commonly underestimated to fat and stupid. Not that they're not.'

"Shikamaru, I hear that you're a Shogi master."

Shikamaru's ears perked at the fact.

Naruto knew a quite about Shogi and its intricate stragties.

"Shikamaru, I've never lost a game. How about we play a game?"

"Sure. You're on."

Naruto began to play with Shikamaru. They were intently staring at each other moves. In the middle game, they were at equilibrium. Finally, Shikamaru made a tactical mistake which allowed Naruto to gain control of the game. Naruto won the game with a old forgetten stragety.

"Ohhh, I haven't seen that stragety before."

"That's probabaly because it hasn't been implemented in the last 30 years. In this stragety, you sacrifice whatever pieces except the nesscary ones to gain a good offensive position."

"Ahhh well, nice playing with you, Naruto."

"Likewise."

He walked away from Sikamaru to observe his other classmates.

He didn't bother with some of his classmates because they would degrace him with their presence. Then Sasuke walked up to Naruto and challenged him.

"Naruto, fight me."

"No, why waste energy on a pathtic Uchiha like you. They are the disgrace of this village."

"Shut up, Naruto! You know nothing."

"Oh Sasuke, in fact, I know everything about the Uchiha masscre and how Itachi tortured the shit out of you with the Mangekyo Sharigan."

Sasuke's eyes widen in fear. All the other people, including the chunin, didn't comprend what Naruto was saying.

"Naruto, you talk too fucking much, Katon Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke mustered all the chakra he could and released a giangtic fireball at Naruto. Naruto quickly flew through the three seals for his defense.

Suiton Suijinheki!

A wall of water rose to Naruto's defense, negating Sasuke's attack.

Naruto shunshined behind Sasuke and cut his some tendons so he couldn't move.

"You should respect your inferiors and superiors. You aren't so great just because you have some sharigan. You'll never kill Itachi and you know why? Because you don't have enough hate. So go and live in obsurity and live as an avenger, live as one of the damned!"

Sasuke dropped to his knees, clutching his head, screaming out of pain and insanity.

"Naruto, you demon, what have you done to Sasuke, you bastard! He never touched you!"

Then, Hinata perked up, "Ano, I believe Sasuke-kun inticed Naruto-kun by challenging him and launching a fireball at him."

All eyes were averted to Hinata. They glared at her and one had the courage to throw a kunai at her.

Hinata stood in anticipation as the kunai. Naruto then lazily applied some gravitational force to the kunai to let it fall to the ground. Everybody, except Naruto and Hinata wondered how the kunai came up so short.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't need to interfere, I had it handled."

Naruto was surprised by her analysis about who stopped the kunai.

"How did you know it was I who had stopped the kunai?"

"I could see with my Byakugan that there was small spike of chakra from you."

Naruto was thoroughly impressed her wielding of the Byakugan at such an early age.

With that the first day of the Academy was over and Naruto was on his way home.

While he was passing a building, he noticed a huge spike of chakra aimed at him from a single entity.

"Come out, I know you're there. State your purpose and get the hell out of here."

"Come now, Naruto-kun, is that a proper way to greet your master?"

"Master Wu, it is nice to see after a long six months. How have you been?"

"Naruto, more than me, how have you been? The reason I came here was to teach you the succession technique of the Divine Justice Art of Kenjutsu. I believe putting you in the harsh environment of Konoha would help you master all the teachings I bestowed upon you. After you have mastered the succession technique, I'll teach you how to enhance your sword style with your affinity. And after that, I'll tell you about a great discovery I have uncovered…I'll come back in another week, as we speak I am traveling to Konoha. Until then take care Naruto…"

Master Wu then disappeared in dramatic effect of light of explosions.

'_I should have know, an apparition, so much for being discrete._'

Naruto pondered on Wu's thoughts while he paced back to his shitty apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yays, Finally done. I finished this on the way to Minnesota. XD. This chapter I really didn't like. Too mellow unlike the last chapter.

Anyway please review I love reviews. In about 3-5 chapters I'll decide about pairings. Please consider the possibility that I won't do pairings, due to Naruto's odd disposition. I kinda ripped a part of Itachi's dialogue from the anime into Naruto's berating Sasuke, if any of you noticed. Anyway, Merry Christmas, everybody. :)

Until then, Theonewhocontrolslife


	3. An outlandish encounter

Hi Guys, how's it going? This is Theonewhocontrolslife. Holy Shit, I'm sorry for getting this so late, school can be a bitch with exams…Anyhow, the third chapter commences here. Sorry to disappoint to all you readers who want parings, I have decided that there will be no pairings. Naruto will have friends cause what's life without friends? I'll explain how Naruto is so strong in later chapers because I am still thinking about a training method. I am also running out of ideas so I would appreciate your inputs (Things like interesting plots, jutsu names, attitudes toward some of the important, not that important people, etc.(Anything really!)).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or else I would be rolling like a big shot. :)

* * *

An outlandish encounter

Naruto paced to the Academy while observing his surroundings and people. They seemed to be cheerful and coincide with each other's behavior.

'_How naïve these people can be…Thinking that life is nice and easy, they have no idea what life in reality feels life…_"

It made him angry to see these people. Naruto, disgusted, continued his walk. He passed through the forest where it seemed someone was training. He felt a presence of someone of great talent. Naruto realized that he had a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Hello and may I know just who the hell you are?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I would relinquish the kunai if you want to keep your arm. I was just passing by. Ahhh…what the hell? Let's have a spar."

"A spar? Alright but you're wasting your time fighting a prodigy like me."

Naruto shunshined a couple of feet away from his aggressor.

"Since you know my name, I would like to know yours. It's proper etiquette to say your name first before addressing someone else."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, a caged bird of the Hyuuga clan. I should be the successor to the Hyuuga. Everybody in the damned clan are a bunch of pussys who don't know how to fucking fight and use others to benefit their own cause!"

"I asked for your name, not a synopsis of your life story, although I know about the curse seal and its purpose. And frankly I don't give a damn!"

Neji, overcome with fury and wrath, activated his Byakugan and came charging at Naruto with a palm strike. However, Neji's movements seemed so sluggish even though he was very swift.

'_He's controlling the air pressure around my surroundings!_'

Neji performed many back flips to gain distance between Naruto and himself.

"That's quite the ability you've got there! I have never seen anything like it. Controlling gravity…"

"I know it's a kickass ability, right?"

'_Damn, how am I supposed to figure this out!?He controls the very nature of everything. However, there is a weakness to every ability. With the Byakugan it is at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra…That's it!'_

Neji, undetected, channeled his chakra to his surroundings and felt his muscles relax. He charged Naruto, who was caught unaware that Neji had broken through the jutsu. Naruto unsheathed his katana and began defending himself from Neji's abrasive strikes at his Tenketsu.

"So you figured it out, huhhh? You're the first one to know how to dispel my jutsu's effect. I feel honored to fight such a worthy opponent."

"Likewise", said the Hyuuga prodigy as he released a flurry of hand strikes aimed at Naruto, who had backed up into a tree and couldn't escape.

"You're finished!!!"

Neji channeled chakra into his palm and struck. However instead of hitting Naruto, he made a massive hole in the tree.

'_Shit!! Where did he go. Left? No. Right? No. Behind. No. and not below either which leaves one possibility…'_

He looked up to see Naruto finishing a seal.

"Take this, ya silver-eyed bitch! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

A gigantic water dragon appeared at Naruto's side, eyeing Neji as if he was some sort of prey. The water dragon charged Neji with its mouth open as if to devour food. Neji smiled as he got into position.

'_Never thought it would be this interesting!_'

Neji began to spin rapidly in a circular motion emitting chakra to counter any objects.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!!!"

The water dragon clashed against the spinning ball of chakra and dissipated. Naruto was surprised to see such a powerful technique to be counter so easily.

"You let your guard down!!!"

Neji realsed a flurry of Gentle fist strikes at Naruto, all them to be negated by Naruto's katana.

Naruto then made a mistake of not blocking one of Neji's strikes.

"Ahhh!!!"

"This is it, Naruto!! Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!!

"2 strikes!!" "4 strikes!!" "8 strikes!!" "16 strikes!!" "32 strikes!!" "64 strikes!!"

Neji then pushed Naruto with his last strike. Naruto went flying through trees, exhausted of chakra.

"Naruto, I suggest you give up. All your Tenketsu have been closed up. You're lucky to even still be breathing."

Naruto was on the ground on the verge of death. However through willpower, he forced himself up.

"Shut…the…fuck…up…I…will…not…lose to an asshole like you!

Naruto screamed and released the reservoir of chakra, he hid at the bottom of his abdomen.(Not the Kyuubi's chakra yet…)

"Ahhhhh!!! Be prepared, Neji, cause I am gonna kill ya!!!! First law Photon Beasts! Kai!!!"

Small particles of light began fuse together and took form as small beasts. They grinned diabolically and they charged Neji.

'_Shit!!!'_

"Kaiten!!!"

The beasts clashed with his spinning chakra and dissipated only to be reformed.

Naruto in the ,meanwhile, finished the last seal for next water technique.

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha

Naruto released an enormous wave of water over the terrain. It had become completely water logged.

The photons beasts were attacking Neji relentlessly.

'_I have to use that technique.._.'

"Hakke Sanbyakurokujūichi Shiki!!"

Neji tripled the speed of his hand strikes and released all his fury with his charka infused strikes towards the particles of energy which disintegrated into nothingness.

Naruto and Neji channeled chakra into their feet to stay afloat, both were exhausted from chakra exhaustion. Naruto looked at Neji who looked back at him. Suddenly, Naruto felt chakra flow through his body. His normal chakra was blue; however, this chakra was red, and felt like the embodiment of evil itself.

'_What is this chakra? Whatever it is, I can finish this battle._'

"Neji, this battle has dragged on for too far lets finish it!!!"

"Agreed"

They waited a moment to gather all the chakra they could.

"This is it! Hakke Hasangeki!!!"

Neji trusted an intense beam of pure chakra at Naruto.

Naruto, in turn, grabbed his katana, infused the odd red chakra, charged, and cut through the beam, slashing Neji's chest, giving him a big scar.

"Neji, I have to say you are one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced…One thing I'll say… Don't be an asshole that believes in pre-destiny, you have the free will to do whatever you please. Go and free yourself or be consumed by the flames inside…"

Naruto then resumed his walk to the Academy.

'_Uzumaki Naruto…You are quite odd, indeed_...'

Naruto finally reached the Academy, only to get there an hour late.

Naruto walked into the classroom lazily.

Iruka and Mizuki were visibly irritated

"Well, Naruto, decided to show up, you pesky student!!!"

"Demon, we were fine until you came." Mizuki muttered under his breath.

Naruto cranked his head towards Mizuki's direction. Mizuki's body went stiff when he meet with Naruto's ice-cold eyes. "You wanna say that to the whole fucking class, you joke of a teacher bitch!

Mizuki stood on his feet and grabbed a scroll from the back of his pouch. He opened the scroll and a gigantic shuriken appeared in his hand.

"All you people listen to me!!! I will telling everybody the damn secret about the demon"

Iruka, although hating Naruto, repected the Hokage's superfluous law.

Iruka whispered to Mizuki " Are fucking out of your mind, It's the Hokage's law not to mention it to anybody.

Iruka then quickly cast a powerful genjutsu over the class to erase the incident from their minds and reconfigured their memories so the events wouldn't have occurred.

However, Iruka hadn't noticed Naruto breaking through the genjutsu.

He grinned demonically at Iruka's carelessness. Then class resumed as usual.

"OK Guys, remember to study for your upcoming exams tomorrow! Good luck studying!"

Naruto walked back sighing and loathing everybody and their cheerfulness…

'_Maa, it doesn't help to study… I can't wait for Wu to come here, there's only two more days left…'_

The next day, Naruto sat in his seat. He could sense Mizuki's intention to take the scroll of sealing. Naruto could have easily killed him and let the information be, however there could be something interesting jutsus he had yet to discover.

When it was Naruto's turn for the part of the exam, he made sure that he narrowly failed the exam to make him less suspicious.

"Ahhh…I failed…"

Naruto skillfully acting depressed sat to the side. Mizuki saw his golden opportunity to take the scroll.

"Naruto, don't be so hard on your self, there is another way."

'_Hook line and Sinker!_'

Naruto said in the highest-pitched and most innocent voice he could bring to surface.

"Really?!!"

"Yeah, all you need to do, is go to the abandoned cabin in the forest and take the scroll of sealing and learn one of the jutsu!" '_He won't be able to comprehend even the simplest jutsu there…So its fine…'_

"Okay, thanks!"

Naruto zipped through the forest and found the house. He walked in, opened up the cabine he was instructed to, and found the scroll of sealing seating there. He grabbed it and ran off into the woods to learn the clandestine jutsus hidden from prying eyes.

'_Let see_…_Shinra Tensei…Fools, the scroll says that there is no such technique…it is derived from the second law…'_

'_Anything else… Ohhh…I've never encountered this before…'_

He pondered on his findings and began to practice the newly unveiled jutsu.

Jutsu names and descriptions

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (English translation Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu) – The user completes the seals for the powerful jutsu, releases a water dragon at the opponent.

Hakkeshō Kaiten (English translation Eight Trigrams: Rotation) – The user begins to sipn rapidly while releasing chakra to create the absolute defense.

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (English translation: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms) – closes chakra flow with a series of blows to pressure points.

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (English translation: Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave) – releases a giant wave over the terrain

First law: Photon Beasts – I made this jutsu up, because I thought it sounded it cool and it is the ultimate unrelenting animal…I also needed something to justify something for the next jutsu

Hakke Sanbyakurokujūichi Shiki (English translation: Eight Trigrams: Style Three Hundred Sixty-One) – A better version of Eight Trigrams 128 palms.

Hakke Hasangeki (English translation: Eight Trigrams: Hazan Strike) – The user releases a straight beam of chakra

Well that's Chapter 3. I really have no excuse for being this late...So once again forgive me please

Until next time

Theonewhocontolslife


End file.
